The Wish
by The Peachie author
Summary: {Sesshomarou & Kagome}The wish on the Shikkon Jewel has been granted,and everyone is happy except Kagome. Everyone seems to have left Kagome except one person What will happen when Sesshy finds her crying in the forest?Lol R&R Plz. Fluff expected
1. The sadness, the hurt, the wish

**The Wish**

By: The Peachie Author =D

**Disclaimer**: Awh. –snaps finger- Darn. I don't own Inuyasha.

'...' means thoughts

"..." means talking

*...* means inner self

*********

_Chapter #1 : The sadness, the hurt, the wish_

*********

         The shikkon Jewel is completed and Kagome has made the wish. The wish was this, "That everyone she knew and loved, would become happy and at peace." And that's just what happened. Shippou's mother and father came back to life, Sango and Miroku got engaged, and Inuyasha went with his true love, Kikyou, to heaven instead of hell. Although it seems as if everyone was happy, one was not. Kagome rejoiced for her friends' happiness, but she was hurting inside.

         She loved Inuyasha deeply, and was hoping that he would stay with her on earth. She thought that by making her wish that he would come to be with her. She watched bitterly that day when Kikyou came back. Kikyou said that she forgave Inuyasha and that he could come with her to heaven with her. Inuyasha looked so happy despite his stubbornness. All this time he must have been longing to be with her, Kagome must have been only a small comfort until the day he would be able to be with Kikyou for forever. Inuyasha said his silent good bye as he stepped up to Kikyou that day. Kagome only watched on and waved in bewilderness.

         Not only was she simply loosing Inuyasha, she would somewhat loose Shippou. Shippou was like her adopter son, and now that he had his birth parents, what need was there for her? They would probably move off to some distant land, and Kagome would hardly see him anymore. Although they did express their gratitude towards her, and told her that she was in some part, a part of their family. They even offered for her to go with them. She simply couldn't though, even though the well was destroyed by Naraku's final attack. She had to resolve her feelings, decide what to do with her life, and what most importantly decide where she would belong. 

         Miroku and Sango where to be married. Kagome knew that she was welcome in their lives, because she was their best friend. She didn't want to intrude though, For they were to start their lives over, from the start. Miroku's hole in his hand had disappeared the day Naraku was killed, and Sango was ready to start a family.  What place in the world was there for her? That's exactly what Kagome's thinking as she sits by a tree, in Inuyasha's old forest.

**Kagome's POV**

'Why didn't the wish come true for me? Was I meant to be broken hearted? Am I meant to never be loved? Why? Why did you have to leave Inuyasha?!"

I silently mourned into my knees as I remembered all the times I had shared with Inuyasha and my friends.

I mourned for my life...

My dreams...

My soul...

I didn't know what would become of me. Would I rot away in unhappiness? It seemed like decades had passed as I just sat huddled by that tree. I sniffled back my tears as I raised my head from beneath my arms. I looked upon the lake, listening to all the sounds of the forest. I heard everything, the birds chirping for happiness, the bugs playing on the lake, the rustling of the leaves, even the wind as it blew my hair. I looked at my tear stained hands.

'I once held his hand with these, I once fought beside him, holding my arrow and bow with these, I once hugged him, kissed him and even stole a touch of his face's cheek with these.'

I couldn't help but cry even harder as I thought of him.

'I have no where to go from here...'

I stood up from my spot, and walked slowly towards the lake. I stood there, my hand clutching my heart, thinking of what to do. That's when I heard a sound of the leaves rustling suddenly...Just like what would happen when Inuyasha was near by. But it can't be...he's gone.

There was a swift -swish- in the air, so I turned around...I gasped at who stood before me,

"Sesshomaru"

*********

(A/N: So how did you guys like the story so far? I know it was short, but don't worry I'll try to update soon. Lol I'll try my best to post as soon as I can. Make sure you **R&R and maybe I'll update sooner. Lol hey, ya never know…) **

**Reading and ****Reviewing is fun, try it, you'll enjoy it. =D **


	2. A Fluffy tail and a sleeping Kagome

**The Wish**

By: The Peachie Author =D

**Disclaimer**: Awh. –snaps finger- Darn. I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I have a writer's block! This chapter is short, _really short. So sorry! –covers head- don't hit me! I'm working on the third and it should be up maybe tomorrow –gleams- no more hitting…_

'...' means thoughts

"..." means talking

*...* means inner self

*********

_Chapter #2 : A fluffy tail and a sleeping Kagome_

*********

**_From the last chapter:_**

'I have no where to go from here...'

I stood up from my spot, and walked slowly towards the lake. I stood there, my hand clutching my heart, thinking of what to do. That's when I heard a sound of the leaves rustling suddenly...Just like what would happen when Inuyasha was near by. But it can't be...he's gone.

There was a swift -swish- in the air, so I turned around...I gasped at who stood before me,

"Sesshomaru"

**_This Chapter:_**

**Kagome's POV**

I stood staring at him in disbelief. Why would he be here? I gasped at the thought of him being here long enough to see me crying. 

'Why would I care though? Actually, why would he be here in the first place?'

I studied his features and his similarity to his brother. It made me sad to see the silver hair and golden eyes, but Sesshomaru's eyes were different. They didn't hold much emotion, they seemed barren and blank. It unnerved me to stare at them, and yet comforted me at the same time. I felt the tears swell in my eyes once again, my vision was blurring quickly. I heard a quiet cry come out of my dried lips. I couldn't help but fall down on my knees, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. The hurting inside of me just broke loose from my soul, the tears streamed down my face one after another. 

Warm arms wrapped them selves around me, as I poured my heart and soul out into each tear. I felt his grasp tighten around me as he leaned forward embracing me in a hug. I just wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his sweet smelling hair. His hair smelled like sweet cherry blossoms and the scent of fresh rain.

I don't know how long I knelt down, hugging Sesshomaru, it seemed like ages, but it felt so right.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I hid in the branches of one the trees in my dear brother's old forest. I came to see whether the rumor was true, that my brother had passed on. I was about to head into that village when I saw a raven haired girl come into the forest. She sat under the tree that I was in. I watched her carefully, noting that she hadn't noticed my presence. She had raven black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes…they were so sad, a pain went through my heart.

'What is this feeling? It is not good. Rin must be making me soft inside'

It was some while before she moved from her spot, and I hadn't dared to disturb her. I just watched her, realizing who she was. She was my baka brother's wench. So the rumor must be true, he really die for that clay pot bitch, Kikyou. He preferred to die with her instead of live with this girl...Kagome. 

Kagome moved from under the tree and stood besides the lake. She just stood there, in deep thought. Before I realized my actions, I moved from my branch and jumped down from the tree. I used my speed to hide me from her, but she knew I was here somehow. She tensed at my movement, so I quietly walked forward. I stood behind her, waiting for her to face me. She slowly turned around, expecting someone she knew to be there. Instead she saw me. She gasped at the sight of me and whispered my name. I can't deny that that stirred a feeling in me.  

         Her emotions changed so quickly, just like the wind changes direction. She studied me for a moment, then I saw the same look in her eyes that I saw before. Her eyes were clouding with fresh tears. A single tear ran down her face before the others. I was compelled to wipe the tear away with my thumb and hold her tight. 

'Wait...what am I saying? She is a human, a miko. I cannot feel such things for her.'

*Why not? You feel compassion for Rin.*

'Rin is different' 

*How so? The miko...Kagome... is lost, just like you were when mother died.*

'...I...'

Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Without thinking, I went to her side and held her against me. She did not try to struggle, or try to get away, which surprised me. What surprised me even more, was that she simply wrapped her arms around my shoulders and cried into me. I hugged her tight to me not wanting to let go. 

'I don't want to let go of her. She's hurting so much'

I knelt by kagome, embracing her for what I wanted to be for eternity. Eventually her heartbeat slowed as she drifted off into a deep slumber. I gently lifted her into my arms, bridal style and called for my cloud. I brushed one of her last tears from her face and wrapped her in my fluffy tail. I held her even tighter as we lifted into the cold air. We are headed towards my castle, where Rin and Jakken are. 

'Maybe she will stay with me there. Even for just a while'

I looked down at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful.


End file.
